vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumu Aikawa
|-|Zombie= |-|Masou Shoujo= Summary Ayumu Aikawa is the protagonist of KoreZombie, a highschool student who lives alone while his parents and younger brother live abroad. He's lazy, snarky and a pervert who generally takes it easy and prefers to be alone despite his decent social skills. He falls victim to a local serial killer and dies, but is resurrected by Eucliwood Hellscythe as a zombie. Ever since, he lets her stay with him in his large house. He later becomes involved with the affairs of masou shoujos, the underworld, and vampire ninjas, and meets Haruna and Seraphim who also start living with him. Originally pleased with staying alone, basking in calmness, he ends up appreciating the value of camaraderie and excitement in life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B, 9-B with grenades, at least 9-B at 600% | At least 9-B, likely 9-A, up to 8-B at 1000% Name: Ayumu Aikawa Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Zombie, Masou Shoujo, High School student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Experienced Brawler, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7), Regeneration (slow High-Low during the day, fast Mid at night, possibly slow High-Mid; Mid-High with Gem of Life), Resurrection with Gem of Life, Chainsaw Mastery, Light Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Limited 4th Wall Awareness, Aim Dodging, Social Influencing (convinced Chris to surrender and stop causing chaos; baited Haruna, Seraphim and Naegleria to blurt out crucial information on several occasions), Information Analysis, Stealth Mastery (sneaked past Haruna and Chris multiple times), Resistance to Pain Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acupuncture and Pressure Points | Same as before, plus Flight, Energy Projection, Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level to Wall level (Can easily jump from roof to roof of houses), Wall level with grenades, at least Wall level+ at 600% (Damaged a 5-meter dragon Megalo that could casually destroy a large room) | At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level (defeated Zarii), up to [[User blog:AlexSoloVaAlFuturo/Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? - Whale, whale, dale, dale, que no te veo|'City Block level' at 1000%]] Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Ran 500m in 15 seconds), Faster with bursts. Subsonic combat speed (Can keep up with Seraphim's attacks, which are faster than the eye can see; can barely track Ariel) | Subsonic travel speed (Far faster than before, can catch up to Seraphim), Subsonic+ with bursts (Slightly slower than a missile from a rocket launcher), [[User blog:AlexSoloVaAlFuturo/Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? - Whale, whale, dale, dale, que no te veo|up to Supersonic+ at 1000%]]. At least Subsonic combat speed, likely higher (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can lift an adult bear overhead) Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class, at least Wall Class+ at 600% | At least Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class, up to City Block Class at 1000% Durability: At least Wall level (Casually tanked being hit by a bus at city travel speed), higher with stat amp | At least Small Building level (Remained intact from an attack compared to a rocket launcher's), higher with statistics amplification, up to City Block level at 1000% Stamina: Extremely high. Being a zombie, regular humans limits have been removed, allowing him to keep acting and fighting for long periods of time. Can continue moving and thinking clearly regardless of his body's state (like being impaled by dozens of spears, or cut in pieces; retained consciousness after being blown to dust), though being severely beaten up will slow him down. Lower stamina during the day; very low when facing harsh light and heat. Near-limitless at night, even higher around graveyards Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Mystletainn, Hundreds of meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: Orange-shaped grenade, Pencil-shaped grenade, See-through glasses, Gem of Life, Mystletainn Intelligence: Fairly capable and imaginative both for getting through life and during combat. Is able to stand up to stronger opponents by using his advantages as a zombie, namely increased stamina, immortality, tolerance to pain, and surpassing body limits, like against Seraphim, Vinaigrette and Kyoko. Managed to hit Ariel and dodge attacks from Chris through continuous analysis of their abilities Standard Tactics: Ayumu will generally start with CQC while stat amping himself higher and higher throughout the fight, also depending on how his opponent reacts and what he does. Using his zombie characteristics, he often allows himself to take damage in order to figure out his opponent's attack pattern and moveset with his wit and analysis. Even as a Masou Shoujo, he will rarely use energy attacks, instead relying on the even greater physical power he gets from his boosted stat amp, either with body attacks or with his chainsaw. He usually only uses memory manipulation post-combat, as it requires some time to cast. When he figures out a way to beat his opponent, or severely weaken him at the very least, he baits him with a faint/fake sign of weakness and/or waits for the best moment to use the move. Weaknesses: *'Zombie:' Very weak to light and fire. His regeneration speed is drastically reduced during the day. Using too much power may tear his limbs off his body. Can only transform once per day *'Masou Shoujo:' Weak to light and fire. His regeneration speed is slightly decreased during the day. Stat-amping requires a few seconds of standing still, and only lasts a few minutes before needing to amp again. The energy of 1000% is only enough for 1 attack (can amp to 1000% again afterwards) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zombie Physiology:' Due to being a zombie, the restrains usually placed on the human body to prevent from it breaking are disabled, allowing Ayumu to far surpass the usual limits. He can casually reach 100% of his body's potential, and even go beyond that. While in zombie form, his maximum limit is 600%, which is increased to 1000% while transformed as a masou shoujo. However, using too much power for too long has the risk of tearing his limbs off his body. *'Immortality/Passive Regeneration:' Whenever Ayumu's body is hurt, or limbs are detached or cut off, it will automatically start the process of healing itself and/or reconnecting the body parts together, with Ayumu being able to still move. The effectiveness and speed of the regeneration is increased at night, decreased during the day, and nigh-stopped when near harsh light or fire. Separated parts will be attracted to one other like magnets, and flesh will repair itself. When in possession of the Gem of Life, Ayumu's regeneration is drastically increased, able to be repaired from turning to dust. *'Shararararaaaann:' A spell Ayumu learned from Haruna. It flares up a dazzling light from his palm with the intensity of the sun. It also negates any powers based on shadows, darkness, and mist. Key: Zombie | Masou Shoujo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Memory Users Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Social Influencers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stealth Masters